A Different Type of Hurt
by Hetafan27
Summary: Justice League War Universe: The Justice League never expected to see Captain Marvel get hurt, but they were not expecting this. More on the inside.


**Kind of set in the Justice League War universe because I like the team up they have going on. I'm taking liberties with Billy's backstory, because, well, that's the point of the story. Fight me.**

Something was wrong. And not the normal feeling of wrong that came from fighting villains, but something underlying, like restless energy. There was usually restless energy during the Justice League's weekly meetings, but that was while they were going on, not before. Though, to be fair, the only reason they hadn't started was because they were still waiting on one person.

Speaking of the devil, the room suddenly got more electrifying, if possible, and Captain Marvel entered the room.

Green Lantern's snarky comment died on his lips with a glance at the demigods face. In all the fights and battles they had been through together, Hal had never seen a frown on the man's face. Captain Marvel was always the one to crack a joke and lighten the mood.

It appeared Superman and Batman were also caught of guard, since they didn't lecture him for being late. Cyborg wore a concerned look on his face.

As soon as the Captainwas settled next to him, Green Lantern tried to ease the tension. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Not now."

Captain Marvel was practically steaming at the ears. Hal didn't know he could get this mad. But there was also sadness behind it, like the anger was sheltering something.

The meeting went on with an air of uneasiness. Upon reaching Captain Marvel's report on Fawcett City, he gave one sentence through gritted teeth. He was distracted for the rest of the meeting, glaring off in the distance, at enemies unknown and unseen.

The tense meeting was over sooner than usual, without the normal quips from the Captain, Flash, and Green Lantern.

Before Captain Marvel could stalk off and prowl around like Batman, Hal pulled him aside.

"Hey, uh pal," Despite being good teammates, and dare he say, friends, Hal still found it weird that he at least didn't know Marvel's first name. But whatever, it's his right to privacy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Captain Marvel gave a curt reply, clearly wanting to be done with this conversation.

"Um, just wanted to say, that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Captain Marvel stared at him blankly.

"Cool beans." Hal gave a thumbs up then left for a quiet place where he can live out the rest of his life in embarrassment.

Lucky for Green Lantern, Cyborg came to the rescue.

"Captain, I need to speak with you for a moment." Cyborg glanced at the rest of the League. "Privately."

They excused themselves to another room and promptly listened in on their conversation.

Batman raised an eyebrow. "You all look dumb."

Flash scoffed. "Yeah, well, not all of us have super hearing live Supes here."

"Or you can watch the video and audio display I have pulled up."

"Right, that too."

A hologram of Cyborg and Captain Marvel sprang to life, mirroring the exchange going on in the room next door.

They missed the first couple lines of conversation, but hopefully, they could pick up along the way.

"So, yeah, I finally found her," the Captain's head was down, any trace of his usual grin was gone.

"He found someone?" Flash tilted his head quizzically. "Isn't that good?"

"Unless he found an old foe," Wonder Woman said, "There are many who would like to destroy the champion of magic."

"Or it could be a lover," Flash argued. "I can imagine it. Oh Captain Marvel you're so strong. I love you."

"Billy, I'm sorry," Cyborg said.

Batman's eyes narrowed, saving this information for later.

_Billy, huh. _Hal mused. _I wouldn't have pegged that to be his name, but whatever._

"You know what? Actually, this works out better for me. You know, at least now I know the truth," Captain Marvel started pacing the corridor, nervous lightening dancing on his body.

"Billy, it's alright to be angry," Cyborg tried to put a reassuring hand on the Captain's shoulder, only for him to shrug it off.

"Hey, why should I be mad? I'm saying at least she said goodbye this time. I just wish I hadn't wasted my time and all those years of searching." He was making sporadic gestures with his arms.

"I'm-I'm so sorry, If there was anything we could-"

Captain Marvel cut him off. "Hey, you know what? You don't have to do anything. You know, it's not like I'm still five years old, you know? Not like I'm gonna be sitting up every night asking "When is my mom coming?" Who needs her? Hey, she didn't teach me how to be a hero, but I learned, didn't I?"

All the heroes winced, this was not going to be pretty.

"The poor man," Wonder Woman touched her heart.

"And I got pretty good at it too, didn't I?"

Hal could tell that right now Captain Marvel really needed reassurance. "Come on Robo-Cop, don't screw this up."

"Yeah, you did," Cyborg said with a patient smile.

"Got through my first day of school without her right? I learned how to fly without her. I had so many great birthdays without her!" Captain Marvel was counting off on his fingers. "She never even sent me a card! TO HELL WITH HER! I didn't need her then, and I don't need her now."

The League flinched at the power surge and sudden ferocity behind Captain Marvel's words.

"That's it." Green Lantern muttered. He was going to support his friend. Private conversation be damned.

In the hallway, he could see the angry sparks coming off of Captain Marvel. Man, would he hate to be on his bad side.

"Billy?" Cyborg asked tentatively.

"No, you know what? I'm going to get through college without her, I'm going to get a great job without her, I'm going to marry a beautiful girl without her and I'm going to have a bunch of kids. I'm going to be a better parent than she ever was! And I sure don't need her for that. CAUSE THERE'S NOT A THING SHE COULD TEACH ME ABOUT HOW TO LOVE MY KIDS!"

Captain Marvel's eyes glowed white with anger, then the fury faded leaving only sorrow as his voice cracked on the last word.

Hal put his hand on Captain's shoulder. He looked broken. Hal never expected to see such a look on Captain's face.

Tears welled up in Captain Marvel's eyes. "How come she doesn't want me?"

Hal's eyes widened behind his domino mask when he was almost crushed in a hug. Cyborg joined immediately and the rest of the Justice League filtered in one by one. Even Batman gave him a pat on the back. That was a lot coming from the Dark Knight.

"Sorry guys, I shouldn't have made a scene. I'm fine now." Captain Marvel shrugged them off and wiped his eyes, clearly not fine.

"Captain, it is okay to not be fine," Wonder Woman said. "We are all here for you."

Superman nodded in agreement. "There's no need to be sorry. We're your teammates. We support you on and off the field."

Captain Marvel looked like he was going to cry again, but instead he wrapped everyone in a group hug again.

"Thank you guys."

Hal cracked a smile. Captain Marvel may be a mystery to him, and he may not know exactly what was going on, but he was his friend. The enigma of Marvel was starting to fade and Hal, and the rest of the league, would support him along the way.

* * *

**Hey guys, it's been a while. I've finally been inspired to write some more fanfiction, this time Justice League. I'm watching ALL the old cartoon and I happened to fall in love with Justice League War. Shout out your favorite DC tv show in the review, I'm always looking for suggestions. By the way, be on the lookout for a new fanfic I'm writing. Billy Batson is going to be Bruce Wayne's son! Kinda overdone, I know, but I like it. Currently working on the second chapter, I'll start posting once I have a couple chapters ready.**


End file.
